Heating/cooling systems with hydronic emitters (including radiators, underfloor heating/cooling circuits, fan coils, chilled beams) are based on power transfer from one or more of the hydronic emitters to affect one or more environmental entities (for example, offices, apartments, conference rooms, and the like). However, traditional approaches do not sufficiently account for the variations of components of the heating/cooling system and consequently may not operate in an efficient manner.